


Not A Fan

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick ends up at one of Louis' charity football matches with Harry. Turns out that Nick's a bit of a fan, but don't tell Louis. Side Harry/Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tomlinshaw (and possibly my last if it's awful!).
> 
> [Tumblr](http://carissimali.tumblr.com/)

"I can't believe I'm here," Nick grumbles as he pulls his scarf tighter around his neck and shoves his gloved hands into the pockets of his warm sheepskin coat.

"It was your idea," Harry shrugs, keeping his eyes on the pitch. "Making your dad proud, remember?"

"Except he was meant to be here with me, not you, Harold," Nick mutters as he moves closer to Harry for warmth. "Bloody freezing."

"It'll give you something to talk about at least," Harry points out before he lets out a cheer.

Nick focuses on the football pitch and realises that Louis Tomlinson is on the ball and heading for goal. He is absolutely not interested in the way Louis races across the pitch, feathery hair windswept and his lovely legs pumping as they eat away at the ground, covering a remarkable length of grass as he makes a pretty decent pass (in Nick's opinion) before darting to the left and watching as his teammate scores.

Harry jumps up and down wildly, whistling as he grabs Nick and points to Louis. "Look! He assisted! Did you see? Oh he's going to be so happy!"

"Yeah, yeah," Nick says, completely refusing to admit that he's reluctantly impressed. He watches as Louis extracts himself from the bundle of celebrating footballers and his gaze shoots towards them. Harry is beside himself, whooping and hollering and even from this distance, Nick can see Louis' little smile. Then his gaze shifts and Nick freezes slightly before he gives a little nod. He wonders if Louis can even see it. When he looks away and runs back into position, Nick's still not sure.

It's a widely documented fact that Nick and Louis don't get on. Whenever there's a One Direction interview on Radio One, Louis is given to one of the other DJs. They don't follow each other on Twitter and Harry is always with one or the other of them, never both at the same time. It's a system that works for all of them, to be honest.

But when Nick needed a massive favour as part of his never ending quest to make his parents proud of him (the failed football match that resulted in Grimmy's injury, the Soapbomb fiasco), he decided that he'd go and watch a game with his dad. An actual, professional football game. Except that he'd wanted to go and watch some bloody charity match that just happened to also be the match that Louis Tomlinson was playing in. So Nick had unashamedly begged Harry to get tickets for him. He'd had to promise to do some pretty embarrassing things in return, because Harry is a fucking child, but Harry had eventually produced tickets with a signed note from Louis that went along the lines of " _If you wanted to come and ogle me in shorts, you should have just asked. Love always, Louis xx_ " which, well, he's always been a little shit in Nick's opinion.

But yesterday his dad had called to explain that he couldn't make it, but he couldn't wait to hear all about it when they next caught up, which basically tied Nick to coming to watch Louis play a game he didn't care about in the freezing bloody cold. With Louis' own personal cheerleader.

Nick tries to focus on the game though, so he can actually have a conversation with his dad, because honestly he's done all this for a reason, and that reason, masked in humour and self-deprecation, is actually a valid one and he really _does_ want his father to be proud of him. And if he has to be in debt to Louis for one lousy football match, then it's probably worth it.

Probably.

Except by the last few minutes of the game, with the score tied, Nick is yelling as loudly as Harry as Louis' team win the ball and start flooding back up the pitch towards the oppositions goal.

"Go on Louis!" Harry yells, jumping up and down as he cheers his bandmate on.

"Pass it!" Nick yells, reaching out to grab Harry's arm and squeezing so tightly that Harry lets out a little yelp. "Come ON!"

The ball ends up with Louis and both Harry and Nick freeze, holding their breath as they watch Louis run determinedly at goal.

"Louis!" Harry cheers, his hands in tight fists.

"Come on," Nick whispers under his breath.

Louis darts to the right before sliding the ball across to his teammate who only bloody scores and the crowd goes wild.

Harry and Nick are hugging and jumping up and down together, completely uncaring about the paparazzi pictures that will probably haunt them for the next few months, lost in the exhilaration of the moment.

By the time they've calmed down and Nick has straightened himself out enough to remember that he's meant to be cool and calm in every situation and not scream and shout like a bloody fanboy, the game has resumed but the final whistle blows and Nick and Harry fall back into their seats, exhausted.

"If you mention this ever again, I'll confess my undying love for you in my next interview," Nick mutters, his eyes closed.

He hears Harry's muffled laughter. "Yeah, okay. But I think Louis saw you jumping around, Grimmy."

Nick hopes that's not true. He's just going to pretend that it's not true.

Despite his most vehement protesting, Nick finds himself being dragged back to the locker room area by Harry, bypassing security checks because apparently even the security men know who One Direction are, and Nick comes face to face with a very happy Louis.

It's not like Nick thinks he's unattractive or anything. Regardless of their personality clash and general dislike for each other, Nick can admit that Louis is really very pretty. His feathery hair always looks incredibly soft, even when it's been styled to perfection, and his sharp blue eyes that always seemed to be dancing with either humour or disdain. No, Nick was well aware of how lovely Louis was. Until he opened his mouth.

"Congrats, Lou!" Harry sweeps him into a big bear hug, that Louis returns with just as much enthusiasm. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Just glad I didn't completely embarrass myself, to be honest mate," Louis says with a little laugh. "It was fun."

Harry aims a sharp elbow to Nick's ribs and he lets out a little yelp before he rubs the sore area, glaring at Harry who just glares right back.

"Yeah, uh, well done," Nick mutters in Louis' general direction.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Louis says with a delightfully bratty smirk and Nick _knows_ Louis saw him jumping up and down and cheering him on. Bugger.

"It was okay," Nick concedes. "Thanks for the tickets and all."

"My pleasure," Louis says in such a way that Nick knows he's probably going to hear all about this favour for the next five years of his life and he really, really hopes his dad appreciates the pure torment Nick's going to suffer for him.

"Oh no, the pleasure was all mine," Nick drawls and he sees Louis' eyes flash. "After all, there's nothing quite like seeing 21 fit men in shorts with their legs out, running around and getting sweaty together."

Louis notes the hit and just smirks like he knows what Nick's up to. "Just 21 fit men, huh?" he says quietly before he turns to Harry and slings his arm around his shoulders. "You off now or have you got time for a drink?"

Harry glances at his watch. "I've got time to celebrate with my favourite fit footballer," Harry says, his eyes dancing towards Nick, making his own little point of supporting Louis. "Grimmy?"

He wants to be able to come up with an excuse, "Oh no, I'm meeting Rita Ora for drinks," or "Absolutely can't, I'm late for dinner with Kate Moss," but Harry knows that he has no plans, the wanker.

"Sure," he says, injecting as much suffering into his tone that he can manage. And he chooses to ignore Louis' look of disgruntlement and Harry's look of delight.

They end up at a pub near to Nick's place, which cheers him slightly.

"Isn't this nice?" Harry says as he takes a seat next to Louis, forcing him to shuffle along until he's much closer to Nick than either of them want him to be.

"Wonderful," Louis says dryly. "To a great day all round."

Nick gives him a look but still manages to be polite enough to clink his pint to Louis'.

The afternoon passes easily enough, with only a few snippy comments thrown back and forth by Nick and Louis, just enough to not upset Harry, who mostly seems amused by both of them.

Harry checks his phone and flushes. "Liam's joining us."

Nick rolls his eyes and in the process, catches Louis doing the exact same thing. Nick's grin is lightning fast and Louis' eyes widen before he slowly returns it.

"Heyyy, stop it," Harry protests, pressing his hands against his flaming cheeks.

"Are you ever going to tell him that you fancy the pants off him?" Nick asks, genuinely curious.

"It's been three months, Harry," Louis interjects, leaning forward and putting his hand on Harry's arm. "And I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual."

Harry just flushes even harder but refuses to say anything.

"Has he been driving you mad too?" Louis asks Nick, which is the first time all afternoon that he's engaged Nick in anything other than a pissy comment.

"I've been telling him to go for it for the last month at least," Nick groans, sensing solidarity with Louis. Which is a weird feeling, but it's also kind of nice. "Liam clearly adores him."

"Liam would walk through fucking fire for Harry," Louis agrees, ignoring Harry's little noises of protest.

"Liam would walk through fire for anyone," Harry points out, his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

"Well, that's true," Louis admits. "He is a bit of idiot that way. But he's definitely more of an idiot over you."

"Shut up he's here!" Harry hisses at them and jumps up to throw his arms around his bemused bandmate.

"Hey Harry," Liam's voice is soft and husky as he returns Harry's hug. "Louis, Grimmy."

"Alright mate," Louis greets him with a slightly less enthusiastic hug and Nick offers his hand. Honestly, out of all of Harry's bandmates, he likes Liam the best. And it has nothing to do with the way he looks like a bloody male model these days, because he's always liked Liam best, but it certainly doesn't hurt.

"I'll get a round in, yeah?" Liam offers and Harry jumps up to help him, fooling absolutely no one left at the table.

"Idiots," Louis mutters under his breath.

"Do you think they'll actually ever get it together?" Nick asks, picking up a beer mat and twiddling it through his fingers.

"Liam is the most oblivious person I've ever had the fortune to meet," Louis says, staring at his two friends at the bar. Harry's laughing and Liam's staring at him just a little too intensely for mates. "And Harry's the most bumbling person in the entire world. It'll take them forever."

Nick thinks it's a pretty accurate description of the situation.

"So, why did you really want tickets?" Louis asks idly.

Nick gives him a look but Louis looks innocent enough. "Honestly I was hoping you'd fall flat on your face or score an own goal or something just as embarrassing," Nick says dryly. "Imagine my disappointment when not only did that not happen, but you assisted with two goals."

"So you _were_ paying attention," Louis says sardonically. "I did wonder, seeing as you were jumping up and down like a bloody cheerleader near the end."

"Oh shut up," Nick grumbles. "Harry is bloody infectious."

"Yes he is," Louis agrees casually. "So are you dying of jealousy over Payno then?"

Nick splutters a little before he glares at Louis and is starkly reminded of why he can't stand Louis most of the time. "Only his delicious body, darling. It's just so hard and toned, don't you agree? I mean, there's not an ounce of excess weight on that lovely body, is there? No soft tummies or squishy bums."

Louis' mouth tightens but it's the only outward sign that he makes at Nick's comments. "Yeah, Harry goes in for that type apparently," Louis' voice is a little sharper. "Shame for you, Nicholas."

Nick bites back a retort as Liam and Harry arrive back at the table. As Harry pulls another chair up for Liam, Nick can't help but be amused when Harry keeps the chair as close to his own as he can manage.

He categorically refuses to look at Louis.

"How was your match, Tommo?" Liam asks.

Nick admires how interested Liam is in absolutely everything that happens to any of his friends. It's a lovely trait to have, he thinks, it's something he shares with Harry. Which is partly why Nick likes them both so much, because he's too self-involved to be that way.

"It was okay," Louis answers modestly.

Nick hears Harry's laughter and he works really hard to avoid rolling his eyes.

"Lou was great," Harry interjects, leaning into Liam a little. "Helped score both goals."

"That's great, Lou," Liam praises him, and Louis practically preens.

Nick needs more alcohol and wonders how early he can duck out of here without Harry giving him the puppy eyes.

"Yeah, practically a professional footballer now," Nick says cheerfully.

"Hmm, practically," Louis agrees. "Perhaps if I play more games, I'll get fit, right Nick?"

Nick grins into his pint.

"You're pretty fit now, Lou," Liam says loyally. "You've been playing loads of footie on tour."

"Oh, leave them Liam, they're doing some kind of weird, obnoxious sexual foreplay," Harry says irritably.

Nick glances at him firstly in shock that Harry's irritable, because that never happens, but also with a glare because there is absolutely no way that he's _flirting_ with Louis. No way in hell.

"Not exactly my type, Harold," Louis says lightly. "Besides, do you _really_ want to go there with either of us?"

"Shut up," Harry mutters into his pint, flushing brightly.

"Harry?" Liam turns to Harry with a frown. "What are they talking about?"

"Nothing," Harry dismisses them with a fierce glare. "Just drop it, Liam, yeah?"

Nick sees Liam rear back slightly as if he's been wounded and Nick just wants to slap Harry hard, but he's pretty sure Harry hasn't even noticed Liam's reaction because he's too busy staring into his drink.

"Uh, yeah," Liam says slowly, a frown forming on his adorable face. He glances at Louis, who just offers him a sad shrug. "I um, forgot I have something to do ... now ... so I've gotta go. I'll see you later."

Liam's voice trails off as he quickly stands up and hurries out of the door, leaving a confused Harry behind. He stares after Liam, who's practically running down the street.

"What just happened?" Harry asks slowly, looking from Nick to Louis and back again.

"You hurt his feelings, you idiot," Louis says huffily. "If you don't run after him and confess your undying love, I'm going to have to kill you."

"But how did I ..." Harry looks utterly lost but when Louis makes to move towards him, Harry scrambles to his feet and runs out of the pub, heading after Liam.

"Fucking idiots," Louis breathes out as he picks up his pint and drains it.

"Well, I hope you're happy," Nick says quietly.

"Happy about what?" Louis asks irritably, glaring at Nick.

"You're the reason Harry got all jealous," Nick says slowly like he's explaining something to a small child. And honestly, sometimes that's what it feels like with Louis. It doesn't help that he's so stupidly small and delicate-looking and utterly, utterly childish sometimes. "Liam was talking about how fit you were, because you were fishing for compliments."

"I was not!" Louis says furiously. "Just fuck off, Nick. You know nothing about Liam or me or anyone who's not Harry or one of your other famous mates that you hang around with in the hopes of getting papped."

And there it is, Nick thinks. The real reason Louis' always disliked him. "What's the matter, Louis?" Nick asks, knowing he's about to push Louis' buttons in a dangerous way yet still stupidly drawn into doing so. "Jealous that you're not famous enough to be my mate?"

"Who'd want to be your mate?" Louis snaps back. "Being dragged out all the time just in the hopes that you'll get a few more inches in the paper or a few more hits on a news story? Not me, _mate_."

"You're such a fucking _child_ ," Nick says, annoyed now. "And I don't have to listen to this."

He stands up and heads for the door, not bothering to say goodbye because quite frankly, if Harry isn't around then he's not required to be polite.

His place is only a few blocks away and he's annoyed enough to get home within five minutes, storming inside and pacing while trying to cool his temper. Louis always, _always_ knows just how to wind him up, saying just the right thing to really make him angry and he's more annoyed with himself for letting Louis get to him.

When the doorbell rings, Nick answers without thinking, surprised as hell when Louis pushes his way inside.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he growls, one hand still on his open door because there is no way in hell that Louis is staying.

Louis glares at him and Nick can't help but think how bloody fantastic he looks with his eyes sparkling and his face tight with anger, he's almost bristling with it and _fuck_ , Nick needs to get him out of here before he does something stupid.

As it turns out, Louis is the stupid one.

One minute Nick is holding onto his front door, staring at Louis and the next thing he knows, Louis is pushing him back against the front door until it slams behind him and Louis is up on his tiptoes, pushing his lips against Nick's.

He's small and fierce and he tastes like fucking heaven. Nick can't even breathe for a second because there's just Louis kissing him and it's fucking incredible. This small, angry ball of energy is pressing up against him and Nick needs to get his bloody hands on him.

Nick kisses him back, finally, and it's sloppy and messy but it's perfect. Nick's tongue slides into Louis' mouth as his hands slide around his waist and down to cup his bum and fuck it's perfect.

Louis' arms reach up to encircle Nick's neck and he feels himself being yanked down, so he pulls Louis closer until they're pressed completely against each other and fuck it feels good. He's not surprised to learn that Louis has a wickedly clever tongue and he's putting it to good use, until they're both panting and achingly hard.

"I hate you," Louis murmurs against his lips before he pushes up harder to get closer. Nick groans as Louis rubs up against him, causing a blast of need to shoot through his body and he feels like he can't get close enough. He's not sure if he's always known it would come down to this, the friction between them only easing through a physical outlet, but he knows this isn't enough, that it's not nearly enough. It never could be, between the two of them. Total submission is what they're both after and Nick is willing to fight dirty to get it.

Nick trails kisses across his jaw and bites down gently on Louis' earlobe, grinning to himself as Louis lets out a hiss. Nick slows it all down, pressing little butterfly kisses down his neck as Louis arches to give him better access, while muttering "What the hell are you doing?" into the silence.

Nick pulls back and stares down at Louis' flushed face, his bruised, pretty red lips and his bright, sparkling blue eyes. All he can think about is how he wants to wreck Louis, to have him desperate and needy underneath him. He leans down to kiss him again, while he reaches down to haul Louis up against him. Louis takes the hint and jumps up, wrapping his legs around Nick's waist as he attacks Nick's neck and chest, any inch of skin he can get his lips on, and starts sucking hard.

Nick staggers as he tries to remember where the hell his bedroom is. All he can think about is how fucking good Louis' mouth feels and how embarrassing it would be if Nick dropped Louis because his fucking knees went weak and he fell to the floor.

"Tosser," Louis throws out into the silence but this time there's no real heat behind it and Nick just grins as it's exactly what he needed to clear the fucking fog in his brain so he can walk unsteadily upstairs and into his bedroom. He manages to just about make it to his bed before he topples forward and he finally has Louis exactly where he wants him. Nick takes a quick second to memorise this moment before he's kicking off his shoes and yanking Louis' off, while Louis strips his jumper over his head and tries to undo his fly. Nick's shirt is already on the floor as he tugs Louis' jeans down, leaving him lying in just his boxers and Nick's not quite sure if he's ever seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

Shaking his head, he quickly discards his own jeans before he fits himself between Louis' legs and falls forward until they're chest-to-chest. Nick can feel every part of Louis pressed against him and he looks down, his hand tracing a path across Louis' soft, lovely skin.

"If you say a fucking word about my tummy," Louis says fiercely and Nick's eyes dart back up to Louis', seeing a desperate fury in his eyes.

Frowning, Nick lets his hand brush against Louis' flat stomach, feeling the muscles clench underneath his fingers. He moves so he's working his way down Louis' body until he's close enough to kiss Louis' stomach. He kisses it again and again until Louis' squirming beneath him and he can feel Louis' cock hard against him.

"I like your tummy," Nick mumbles as he presses another kiss next to his bellybutton, sitting up to drag Louis' boxers off before he moves back up Louis' body to kiss him hard on the mouth, capturing Louis' moan. His hand drifts down to cup Louis' dick and he squeezes gently, feeling Louis buck beneath him. "And your bum. Looked good in your shorts today, running around, looking fit. Couldn't take my eyes off you."

"Fuck," Louis pants against his mouth. "Fuck, Nick."

Nick hums before he strokes Louis' tongue with his own, slipping his hand downwards to grasp his cock and he starts to stroke slowly. "Mmm, you're so hard for me babe."

"Doesn't mean I like you," Louis manages to gasp as his fingers dig into Nick's shoulders.

"Think it means you like me a little bit," Nick teases gently as he increases his speed slightly and feels Louis tense up a little.

"Shut up," Louis pants, his legs spreading a little. "Oh God, Nick, harder!"

Nick obeys, wondering if Louis just gets more beautiful the closer he gets to orgasm. Unable to help himself, he reaches for Louis' chin with his free hand and forces him to tilt his head so that Nick can kiss him, licking into Louis' mouth and swallowing all the little noises Louis makes as Nick starts to really jerk him off, desperate himself to see Louis come, to watch him fall apart in Nick's arms. When he starts to twist his hand with every upstroke, Louis fucking whimpers into his mouth and Nick just about holds onto his own self-control as he feels Louis stiffen and swear. Nick keeps his eyes open, watches as Louis' mouth goes slack and his head drops back as he comes over Nick's hand and his own stomach. Nick strokes him gently through his orgasm, pressing a kiss against Louis cheek before he lifts his hand and licks his hand clean, surprised by how un-bitter he tastes.

When Louis finally opens his eyes, he seems a little unsure of himself and Nick really doesn't like that, doesn't want to see that, so he pulls Louis with him as he falls onto his back so that Louis' on top of him, and he wonders if Louis realises the significance of what Nick's giving up here.

Louis just looks at him for what feels like forever, but Nick doesn't look away. He thought he wanted submission but as it turns out, that's not what Nick wants at all. He's not ready to think about what it is that he wants, because not three hours ago he would have sworn that he hated Louis and would never lower his standards to sleep with the twat, but here they are. And somehow in the past half hour or however long it's been since Louis burst into his place, his feelings have done a serious 180 and he's curious as to whether Louis' have as well or if this is just some kind of physical relief for him.

"You want me."

It's not exactly what Nick thought Louis would say, but not much of what's happened today has gone as Nick had planned. And he's very afraid that he's starting to understand Louis and his fears, which Nick would have sworn were non-existent before today.

Swallowing his natural retort, Nick reaches up to stroke Louis' hair back from his face, and he can see the puzzled look on Louis' face.

"Yeah. I want you."

Louis leans down to press a kiss against Nick's chest and Nick shivers. Louis trails kisses down Nick's stomach, glancing up at Nick every now and again as if to reassure himself that Nick's enjoying it and that knowledge blows Nick's mind. He's pretty sure Louis is exceptional in bed, if what he's seen and experienced so far is anything to go by, so any hint of vulnerability is just making him bloody fond of the idiot.

Louis tugs Nick's boxers off and licks his lips as he looks down at Nick's hard cock. Nick wonders if he does that on purpose because it's fucking hot.

When Louis slithers down so he's kneeling on the floor and Nick can feel his breath on his thighs, he closes his eyes and groans, already unbearably turned on without Louis even touching him.

He almost jumps when he feels the tip of Louis' tongue lick the tip of his cock, and then lets out his own whimper when he feels Louis fucking _kiss_ his head.

"Fuck, Louis, stop teasing," he growls in frustration as his hands fist around his sheets. He hears a little chuckle before Louis' mouth slides around his cock and Nick arches up, unable to stop himself. Louis' hands push down on Nick's hips and keep him still as Louis shifts until he's got all of Nick in his mouth and he wraps his tongue around Nick's shaft, hollowing his cheeks just before he starts to move up and down.

Nick feels like he's going to explode already, he fucking _knew_ Louis would be good at blowjobs. One of his hands reaches down to bury in Louis' hair and he hears a low groan of approval that causes his hips to jerk before Louis pushes down harder. He bobs up and down a little faster, driving Nick fucking wild.

He tugs on Louis' hair, forcing him up and Louis pulls off, confusion in his eyes.

"Lou," Nick groans, pulling him up into his arms and pressing a firm kiss against his beautiful lips. "I wanna, do you want, fuck. I want to fuck you."

Louis' eyes widen and he looks a little relieved.

"Christ Lou, is that a yes?" Nick's overwhelmed with how badly he wants to feel his dick slide into Louis and he's not sure how he's going to cope if Louis says no.

"Yeah," Louis says, more softly than Nick's ever heard anything come out of his mouth before. "Fuck me."

"Oh thank god," Nick breathes before he flips quickly, Louis sprawled out beneath him. Nick sits up and reaches blindly into his drawer, pulling out lube and a condom.

Louis shifts back until he's comfortable, reaching for a pillow to prop underneath him before he spreads his legs wide and Nick has to bite down on his bottom lip hard because he never thought he'd be here, never thought he'd see this side of Louis.

"So beautiful," Nick murmurs as he presses a kiss against Louis' inner thigh, smiling as Louis squirms a little. He covers his fingers in lube before he presses his index finger against Louis' puckered hole, murmuring words of encouragement as he pushes in, hissing at how tight Louis feels around him. "So good, babe."

He hears Louis gasp as Nick slides his finger in and out, keeping up a slow rhythm until he feels Louis loosen up enough for him to slip another finger inside. This time he starts to scissor his fingers when he feels Louis relax.

He reaches up with his other hand, searching for Louis' hand, gripping it tightly when he finds it.

"Doing so good, Lou," Nick whispers as he hears Louis hiss when he hits his prostate, angling his fingers slightly so he can hit it each time he slides in.

"Fuck, Nick," Louis chokes out, rocking down against Nick's fingers. "Another. Come on."

Nick grins as he eases another finger inside, shifting so he can move up while keeping his fingers going in their rhythm, finding Louis' mouth and kissing him deeply while his fingers fuck into Louis. He hears every moan and whine Louis makes and his cock twitches in response. He's not sure how much more of this he can take before he fucking explodes.

"Fuck me," Louis says on a breathy moan, his eyes squeezed shut. "Please Nick, fuck, I need, please ..."

"Hey," Nick pulls his fingers out and shifts until he's over Louis, ignoring Louis' whimpers at the loss of sensation. "Look at me, Lou."

Louis opens his eyes and he looks fucked. He's already wrecked and Nick just wants to make sure he's with him here.

"I want you to fuck me, Nick," Louis says clearly before he lunges up to fasten his lips over Nick and kisses him sloppily. He falls back against the bed and lifts his knees up. "Now."

"Yeah," Nick mumbles as he fumbles to rolls the condom on and pours lube into his hand, stroking himself a few times. "Me too."

He positions himself carefully and fixes his gaze on Louis, who's watching him with half-closed eyes.

Nick pushes in slowly, feeling Louis tighten around him. "It's okay love," he murmurs, not stopping. "Feels so good, Lou."

Louis just grunts but he reaches up to pull down on Nick's neck, burying his face into Nick's shoulder as he pushes all the way in, hears Louis gasp underneath him.

Nick pauses for a second, enjoying the feel of being completely buried in Louis, feeling him tight around him.

"Fuck, come on," Louis pants and Nick starts to move, slowly at first to make sure Louis is okay. When he just keeps swearing at him, Nick grins as he starts to speed up, snapping his hips harder until Louis is crying out beneath him. He can feel Louis hard again between them and he balances himself until he can reach down to stroke Louis' cock. He matches his rhythms, feeling his own tension build as he watches Louis near his orgasm.

"Nick, fuck, I'm almost there," Louis pants just before he throws his head back and comes all over their stomachs.

"Fuck," Nick groans, and he's now pretty certain that there really isn't a more beautiful sight than Louis Tomlinson orgasming.

He keep pumping into Louis, holding off until Louis opens his eyes and locks onto Nick's gaze. Nick bites his lip as he closes his eyes and pumps harder, once, twice and comes with a shout before falling onto him, his body shaking as Louis strokes his back gently, murmuring his own comforting words.

When Nick can finally open his eyes, he lifts his head and sees Louis looking down at him. He can't read the look in Louis' eyes but he feels like he knows Louis a little better now, and that has him reaching up to kiss him gently, coaxing a sweet response from Louis' lips. Nick presses one last kiss against the corner of his mouth before Nick falls back against the bed next to him.

He's surprised when Louis turns on his side and slowly shifts to curl into Nick's side, but Nick pulls him in anyway and grins when he feels Louis sigh against him.

"Fucking hell, Louis," Nick finally says, his fingers stroking Louis' arm gently.

"I still hate you," Louis replies sleepily as he flings a leg over Nick's. Nick shifts them under the covers before he lets his hand drop onto Louis' thigh and squeezes gently.

"No you don't," Nick replies confidently. Louis just hums against his neck, pressing a cute little kiss there before his breathing evens out and Nick realises he's dropped off to sleep. For some reason, Nick takes that as a compliment.

More comfortable than he can remember being in forever, Nick reaches for his phone as it vibrates on the table where he'd dropped it at some point when they'd entered his bedroom. He's got three texts from Harry.

**Liam and I are dating! It was so romantic, I'll tell you all about it later! .xx**

**Do you know where Louis is? I can't get hold of him! .xx**

**Nicholas Grimshaw, are you fucking Louis?!?! .xx**


End file.
